Promise
by ASKNB
Summary: Un encierro a causa de una promesa... ¿what? Para Mérida di Angelo de l foro: "yo amo Hetalia ¿y tú?"


_**Para Mérida su pedido en el foro:**_ _ **"Yo amo Hetalia ¿y tú?"**_

 _ **Pareja: Pitch x Jack Frost espero te guste**_

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Estudios Dreamworks, yo sólo los tomé prestados. Sin más que decir empecemos…**_

* * *

-Despierta… Jack despierta…

El joven albino de cabellos blancos, guardián ahora estaba en una prisión, encadenado de las muñecas; por la altura de las esposas, el muchacho estaba separado del suelo por 5 centímetros, los cuáles su captor aprovecharía a su favor. Cuando el joven despertó de su sueño, trató de estirarse topándose con el tintineo de sus cadenas fijas a la pared. Trató de tocar al menos el piso, sin lograr siquiera rozarlo.

El sonido despertó a su carcelero, quien estaba con una sonrisa en los labios, era alto, delgado con vestimentas obscuras, y con una cara llena de oscuridad, se acercó lentamente y carcajeándose estruendosamente.

-Pitch…-dijo el muchacho, enojado y viendo a aquél hombre.

-Hola Jacky… ¿qué te parece tu nuevo hogar? –decía viendo alrededor-, ¡ah! Antes de que digas que no es tu casa, déjame decirte que sí si lo es.

-Estás demente, Pitch. Además ¿dónde están mis cosas?

-¿Hablas de tu bastón y tu chamarra? Yo las tengo, descuida no las he roto pero si las quieres devuelta… te diré que sólo debes acordarte de tu promesa y cumplirla, ¿entendiste?

-¿Qué promesa? Yo no haría ninguna promesa contigo…

-Ah, pero la hiciste mi querido Jack…-Pitch sujetó su barbilla-, y ahora es tiempo que la recuerdes…- se alejó poco a poco de él.

-Van a venir por mí, yo lo sé y tú…

-Já! ¿Enserio crees que ellos interrumpirán en tu casa? Perdón pero el único invitado es el hombre de la Luna y hasta eso, no es porque yo quiera sino que es el único testigo en esa promesa. Así que… mientras recuerdas… te diré soy y siempre seré tu sombra. Por favor no trates de escapar.

Por una rendija se comenzó a ver un rayo de luz de Luna, siendo la aparición del hombre de la Luna; Pitch sonreía maliciosamente, se acercó con presunción y altanería.

-Hasta que apareces, sino te molesta… quisiera comenzar a ejercer el trato, después de todo puede que así logre recuperar su memoria.

-Hey! Dile a este loco que me suelte, yo…-poco a poco desaparecía aquella luz-, no, eso es mentira, Moon Men –gritó fuerte pero una vez a obscuras, Pitch se puso detrás de el chico.

-Al parecer no mentí -con sus manos frías tocó el torso desnudo del chico, quien oponía resistencia, sólo que el mayor apretó sus pezones-, no te resistas a tu dueño…

-Estas…-se mordió los labios evitando emitir un gemido.

-Deberías cumplir con mis deseos, gemir es uno de esos -como aún tenía puestos los pantaloncillos cafés característicos de él, Pitch metió lentamente su mano por debajo de la prenda.

Frost no dejaría que ese hombre se saliera con manipular su cuerpo, mientras sentía como le retorcian un pezón y le masturbaban. Pitch le besó el cuello en más de una ocasión le dejaba chupetones, el muchacho no iba a aguantar tal excitación, se arqueaba y se curveaba, trataba de estrujarle la mano al mayor o por lo menos provocarle un daño que fuera fuerte para que le dejara; Jack se debilitaba más y más…

-Ah* -gimió y con trabajo quería que no se volviera a oír pero era tarde; ya estaba muy débil y cediendo a su carcelero.

Se terminó la masturbación, cuando Jack eyaculó y gritó de inmenso placer.

-Nada mal para tu primer día…-habló quien ahora se limpiaba la mano.

-Te… o…dio…-pronunció Jack.

Los días pasaban, el muchacho no recordaba aquella "promesa" que le juró a Pitch Black; quien era su supervisor, amo y señor, en su vida, su cuerpo, sus sentimientos y su encarcelamiento.

-Mierda… ya recuerda de una buena vez- le quitó sus pantaloncillos marrones en un arrebato de desesperación, Jack estaba agotado de estar colgado.

El mayor quedó sorprendido de ver tan sumiso a quien días pasados le estaba retando, le bajó con cuidado al suelo, le abrazo y cubrió con su capa.

-Dé…jame… Pitch- decía cansado, el mayor tomó la barbilla del caucásico.

-No puedo hacer eso… mejor…-provocaron sus labios en un beso-…recuerda.

Diciendo eso, Pitch besaba al joven aprovechando su sumisión, Jack dejaba huir gemidos de su boca, el mayor dejó a un lado sus ropas hasta juntar ambos cuerpos, el chico muy tarde descubrió que eso que hacía el pelinegro era ¿relaciones sexuales? ¿el amor? O ¿sólo era tener sexo?

Gritó una vez que le metían primeramente los dedos por aquella entrada, lentamente de forma placentera salivaba, no importaba ocultar nada después de todo estaban al desnudo sus cuerpos, sentimientos y deseos extasían te en aquella prisión.

A la mañana siguiente, el mayor dejó al joven, con su chamarra azul, su capa negra y unos pantalones de repuesto en la entrada de los guardianes.

-Sé que eso no significó nada para ti pero si me recuerdas… sabes dónde buscarme…

Jack despertó un poco aturdido por lo sucedido con Pitch, estaba dentro del taller de Santa, encima de una cama suave y cubierto en una manta navideña. Se incorporó lentamente, después recordó a Pitch y se asustó.

-Jack, Jack, tranquilo –revoloteó alrededor del chico, la mítica hada de los dientes tocó la frente del albino y le abrazó.

-Hada… -su ritmo cardiaco se tranquilizó al roce de una vieja amiga.-Pitch, él…

-Tranquilo él no está aquí ¿qué pasó?

Jack comenzó a recordar sus caricias, sus labios y tocándose el cuerpo se abrazó así mismo y luego recordó lo que Pitch decía a cada rato _"recuerda tu promesa"_.

-Promesa… ¿a qué se refería?- la hada miró al suelo y se alejó de él – tú ¿lo sabes? Dime por favor.

-No sé, enserio Jack… no sé qué prometiste pero tal vez tus dientes o donde vivías lo llegues a recordar… yo no puedo ayudarte.

Dicho esto el albino se trató de levantar pero pensaba que le dolería la espalda baja, cuando sintió que no era así se extrañó, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a donde él vivió alguna vez. Se topó con un árbol cercano a su casa. Escuchó el llanto de un niño.

-Hey! ¿Hay alguien aquí?

En un momento vio a un niño llorar le trató de tocar el hombro pero cómo ese niño no creía en él no le pudo consolar.

-¿Qué pasa? –reconoció la voz era ¿Pitch?

-Mis padres… tendrán otro bebé –volteó a ver al niño y se reconoció a sí mismo era… ¿un recuerdo?

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-Huir –se escucharon algunas carcajadas de parte del mayor-, ¿Por qué te burlas? Es enserio me voy de casa.

-¿Y a dónde planeas ir? No tienes a donde ir, te sugiero no hacerlo.

-Pero Pitch… -el mayor le levantó la barbilla con amor.

-Ahora no es tiempo… y cuando sea ese tiempo, yo personalmente iré por ti… viviremos juntos si quieres… y tú serás una persona fiel a mi sumiendote a mis órdenes

-¡Sí! Aunque eso no suena del todo bien...

-Bien... entonces sólo fiel ¿te parece? -el niño asintió feliz.

\- De acuerdo y yo te prometo: ir contigo aún en mi otra vida.

Jack no supo cómo reaccionar, el recuerdo se fue una vez que abrió los ojos y vio a Pitch agitándolo.

-¡Jack! Jack ¿estás bien? –el albino retrocedió asustado y sintió un dolor en la cabeza que le hizo tocarse la cabeza-, Ah si, se me olvidó decirte que te golpeaste la cabeza.

-Pitch… recuerdo la promesa…

-¿En serio?-le vio expectante a lo que diría- ¿Y?

-Tiempo… necesito tiempo

-Bueno… cualquier cosa y ya sabrás cómo encontrarme

Los días pasaban, Jack tenía un montón de preguntas, fue con sus dientes descubriendo que a pesar de que Pitch ahora era su enemigo él alguna vez fue su amigo; pasaron semanas pero ahora ya sabía que hacer, derribando la puerta de dónde Pitch vivía llamando su atención.

-Oye ¿quiénte enseñó a derribar puertas así? Es de muy mala educación ¿Frost?

El muchacho con la mirada a un lado, mejillas sonrojadas volteó a mirarlo defrente.

-¿Puedo… aún vivir contigo?

-¿Estás seguro?

El chico le atrajo con su bastón bésandolo con pasión aunque un poco torpe, puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello, se separaron para recuperar aire.

-No sabes besar ¿verdad?

-Cálla es mi primer beso- dijo haciendo un leve puchero el chico.

-Descuida yo te enseño…

* * *

 _ **Ok… eeeemmm espero te haya gustado, Mérida-chan. Hasta pronto. ASK FUERA…**_


End file.
